


mash a to flirt

by charmolypi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Streamer AU, also long distance relationship, and a bit of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmolypi/pseuds/charmolypi
Summary: Ray wouldn’t quite say he fell in love with the dorky streamer at first sight, but, well…He can’t deny that he’s glad he and Ryan (eventually) become friends. (He’s simultaniously not that glad, because one-sided crushes are horrible).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://michaelsgavin.tumblr.com/post/157864656415/trevrcollins-michaelsgavin-trevrcollins) on tumblr.

### (and press b to fall in love)

Ray notices his chat is going wild— nothing new, but he decided to check what they were talking about (because sometimes it meant he missed something important). “What’s going on, chat?” He asks before grinning, quickly catching on as to what was getting their attention. “Oh, it’s my biggest fanboy. Hey, ‘sup, Ryan?”

Ray’s gaze lingers on the chat for a brief moment as he mashes the A button through a cutscene.

* * *

Ryan— sortamaliciousgaming— was a fellow streamer, one that Ray would even go as far to say that he considered them to be close friends.

Ray had happened to stumble upon his channel when Ryan was just starting out, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been immediately entranced by him (in a totally straight, not even remotely gay way. _Totally_ ). He first picks up on the fact he has a noticeable accent, it’s southern and smooth and drips from his voice like warm honey into his ears. The guy is super handsome, with a slightly rugged look to him; but all that aside, this guy was charming in the way he spoke and acted towards his audience.

Ray was fairly popular in his own right, so he decides to promote this guy— he knew he probably didn’t need to, this guy was pleasant and likeable, he’d be popular in no time. But hey, some charity never hurt anyone, especially when they were starting out.

That’s how it started. Ray would occasionally send his followers to raid after his streams, and (to Ray’s surprise) Ryan would return the favor by sometimes hosting his streams on his channel; though more often than not, Ray wouldn’t find out right away— or even at all. They’d watch each other's streams when they weren’t doing their own, and silently lurk in the chat. It was some sort of mutual silent agreement, and they appreciate each other’s silent presence; and Ray is perfectly content to leave it that way because he can’t actually imagine what he’d do if they ever talk.

They never actually _talk_ until months later, when they’re set up to do a signing together at a convention. Ray doesn’t mind, heck, he doesn’t really care because at least it’s someone he’s heard of before— so he hardly bats an eye at the arrangements and just makes sure he gets his shit together. Ryan, however, seems to take it upon himself to break the silence between them by sending a message his way.

(It’s kind of dorky and awkward, which is more or less Ryan’s charm in a nutshell and the usual thing that Ray would come to associate with him)

 _‘Hi,’_ the message reads. _‘I know we’ve never talked before, but I look forward to meeting you.’_

Ray thinks he might as well die on the spot, and somehow manages to throw together a coherent response. _‘Same man. Good luck with your first signing.’_

Surprisingly— or not, really— a lot of their fans are the same, so while their signing is crowded, it runs smoothly and without too many hiccups for the most part.

Ryan’s much more handsome in person, he concludes, and Ray is pretty certain he is seconds away from passing out (and praying that he doesn’t because that would be downright embarrassing). He doesn’t pass out though, and manages to keep his cool throughout the signing— he’s easily able to distract himself with fans talking to him. After the signing, they clean up their stuff and chat with each other now that they’ve got a moment to themselves and can relax.

“I meant to thank you earlier, by the way.” Ryan says to him, and he raises a brow slightly at that.

“You helped a lot when I was starting out. I don’t think I’d be nearly as successful without it.” Ryan clarifies upon seeing his confusion.

Ray snorts— _really_ ? Did he really think that? “What? Nah man, your popularity? That’s all you. I just helped a little. Like seriously, you have a great personality, and you genuinely care about your viewers. You’re charismatic as fuck and that is part of what makes you so _popular_.”

Ryan ducks his head at the compliment and mumbles a thanks, and his stomach does flip flops at how bashful he seems— how is it that he can manage to be handsome and adorable? Ray doesn’t get a chance to reply though, because someone comes up to them and they get swept into another conversation before parting ways.

When he gets home, he finds a friend request on Xbox from Ryan’s gamertag.

Ray smiles as he accepts it.

* * *

Ryan and Ray get on surprisingly well.

After that first meeting at the convention, they start to talk a lot— privately at first, but that soon turns into more public, on stream conversations; and on stream conversations become collaboration streams and video chats over Skype— be it just for fun, or for achievements they need help getting, or other reasons altogether.

The fans love it. For one, it means that they don't have to pick between streams to watch. The other reason? Because they loved the supposed ‘chemistry’ between them— Ray swore it was just them taunting and teasing each other during streams; nothing more, nothing less.

(And okay, _maybe_ the fact that Ray’s been quoted to have said “I love the asshole, no homo” doesn’t help his argument, but what can he say? It’s true).

That doesn’t stop the fanart and fics, not that Ryan or Ray really care— well, if Ryan does care, he’s too kind to say anything about it.

Ray’s in the middle of playing GTA— he pauses for a moment when he comes across an NPC that reminds him of Ryan. “Hey guys look, it’s Ryan. I can’t believe I have sortamaliciousgaming here with me.”

It’s sarcastic, it's the sense of humor that Ray’s known for, but he can see the memes and emotes in chat that comes in response that helps him feel like his jokes are valid enough. “Quality Brownjokes right here.”

 _Ironically_ , Ryan shows up in the chat a few minutes later, and he grins as he tries to suppress a fit of laughter. “Speak of the devil, I seem to have summoned him.” Ryan voices his confusion and one of his viewers explains it to him— a message directed at him in chat grabs Ray’s attention.

“Is Ryan a sexy devil? Good question, chat.” He pauses for effect as he winks at the camera and waggles his brows. “Yeah, the devil is sexy. You heard it here first, folks.”

* * *

They make it a habit to try and meet up at conventions, if they happen to be attending the same ones. Sometimes they have signings together, sometimes they don’t— but it isn’t uncommon for them to be found hanging out at each other’s signings anyways.

They hang out and chat, Ryan usually insists on getting meals with Ray to make sure he’s getting decent food into him, and sometimes they’ll stay up to game and stream together after convention hours.

This time, Ray and Ryan plan in advance to stay an extra day and stream together, which also ends up doubling as sort of vlogging because they do dumb challenges in between games for fun.

(It’s not fun, Ray swears he never wants to taste pumpkin spice again; _so help me god, do you hear me Haywood?_ )

As expected, the chat absolutely loves it.

And Ryan seems like he’s having more fun than during any normal stream of theirs, if the almost nonstop laughter is to be any indication, so Ray considers it all a win-win situation.

* * *

Ray doesn’t really realize he’s flirting at first.

It starts as offhanded comments that he says before Ray can think them through, to which Ryan will usually banter back in response. He’d like to say that the fans are just looking too far into it but, _well_ …

Ray will never actually admit there might be more to it than that.

It’s the small things— like the roses that Ray will give Ryan in Minecraft, or the backup and protection that they’ll provide each other in the various first person shooters they play together; the way they jump to immediately being teammates on whatever multiplayer game they’re playing, when possible. Other small gifts and gestures and exchanges.

There's also the fact that Ryan can easily convince Ray to agree to a lot of things, like dumb challenges; and Ray can get Ryan to do a lot of things, like messing up and singing songs off-key together. That being said, Ryan's actual singing voice? What a _blessing_.

The fans are always eager to point this out, if the gif compilations on Tumblr are anything to go by. He prefers sticking to Twitter truthfully, but when he gets links tweeted at him, curiosity almost always wins over as he ends up checking them out.

(This is also how Ray is exposed to most of the fanart and stuff of them, but he generally just ignores it and lets the fans do what they want— except for one or two times where Ray sees something really good looking and has to share it with Ryan because it’s so impressive to see what the viewers think and come up with.

And _okay_ , maybe he wants to see Ryan’s reaction).

This reaches a new sort of high when they decide to build a house. Together. In Minecraft. Because why the fuck not.

...In Ray’s defense, it sounded extremely relaxing when Ryan suggested it.

So they get stuff set up for streaming, because hey, if they were going to do this, they might as well make content out of it and stream it.

Contrary to what he expects, it’s not very relaxing at all, because neither of them can agree on how to start or what to do— and when they do agree it only lasts for minutes before they find something else to disagree on.

(“And Ryan what the _fuck_ , where did the cow come from?!”)

It’s not relaxing at all, but it is **_fun_** ; even if the house they build is not the best, with mismatched pieces of cobblestone and dirt, surrounded by a bunch of roses that Ray had gathered and the animals Ryan had attracted— anything and everything they could find in the vicinity of where they’d built the house.

“Celebratory creaming!” Ryan cheers as he throws several balls of Magma Cream at him— Ray wonders where in the actual hell he found that because there was _no_ way he made it all the way to the Nether.

“...Ryan, buddy, phrasing. We gotta work on your phrasing.” Ray says moments later, as he watches Ryan slaughter a chicken— he’s sure someone has already said something about it in chat by now. Ryan makes a noise as he realizes what he means, and Ray shakes his head and sighs at him as he glances at his chat— a certain message in particular catches his eye.

“Wow, I can’t believe I just witnessed what Ryan and Ray getting married would be like _and_ Ryan creaming all over Ray. The Raywood is real, you guys.” Ray reads, snorting as he glances at Ryan in the video chat they have open.

Ray decides he’ll humor the chat for a bit.

“Ryan, is that why there’s only one bed in this house?” Ryan catches on quickly, and goes along with it (thankfully, because otherwise Ray would’ve just been embarrassed).

“Oh, yeah, uh…I was going to tell you later?” Ray lets out a surprised gasp, clasping a hand to his chest.

“Ryan, how could you? You’re supposed to at least buy me dinner first before you try and get me in bed with you.”

“Yeah, but I bought you dinner at the last convention we were at, so I think qualifies for at least a blowjob.” Ray curses and pretends to be upset because he knows Ryan’s correct about that— he knows exactly which convention he means because Ray remembers how much trouble he went through to convince Ryan to let him tweet out a picture of them at dinner together.

“Fuck! Fine, I’ll suck your dick if it makes you happy. You gotta buy me more food if you want,” he pauses to gesture to his body, “some of this.” Ray thinks it’s a good thing that this isn’t a serious conversation, because he’s pretty sure Ryan’s bought him dinner enough times that he could fucking rim him or whatever kinky shit he’s into.

“I’ll send you money for dinner.” Ryan sounds like he’s joking, but then a fifty dollar donation comes through with the note _‘For dinner —Love Ryan xoxo’_. Ray chokes on his spit, but recovers quickly.

“Dude, fifty bucks? Do you know how long I can live off the dollar menu with this shit?”

“I sent that so you can get actual food in you, not that junk that you thrive off of.” Ryan’s being sincere now and sounds slightly offended at even the thought, the mere suggestion that his money was going towards Ray’s unhealthy eating habits. Ray doesn’t need the money, they both know that— it’s just that Ray has the taste buds of a broken college student. Instant ramen, bitch.

(Ray also knows that Ryan’s being a **hypocrite** , because the other’s eating habits could be considerably questionable as well).

In the background, Ray can see the chat’s going wild again.

Seeing the chat reminds him that they’re supposed to be wrapping up the stream, because Ray needed to eat at a reasonable time (and before most places were closed). They chat for a couple of more minutes before Ray finally forces himself to end things.

“I expect to see fanart of today’s stream before I go to bed tonight.” Ray demands jokingly, and it’s a good, lighthearted note to end the stream on.

To please Ryan, he makes sure to get something actually good for dinner, taking a selfie and tweeting it out as proof of sorts.

_‘Getting dinner courtesy of @RyanTheTwit. Pasta has never tasted so good’_

Ray smiles when he sees Ryan retweeting it from him.

...Unsurprisingly, their viewers don’t disappoint— there's fanart of the stream by the time he gets back home.

* * *

There are always haters.

That’s part of being an online personality— you choose to expose parts of yourself to the internet and deal with any backlash you get from it. It’s usually pretty ignorable— Ray has a personal motto of ‘YOLO’ and ignores it, because hey, you can’t please everyone. Their loss if they didn’t like you. Ryan, however…

Ryan’s _too_ kind, in Ray’s opinion. He’s too soft, too open, always trying hard to please everyone and keep his audience as happy as possible. He takes criticism in stride, and handles it well— but Ray can see when a particularly rough bit of ‘discourse’ over something that was misquoted seems to be getting to him. He can see the smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, something that he knows to be extremely out of the ordinary for Ryan.

And so when someone in his chat asks about it, Ray _snaps_. He rants.

He’s angry and spiteful— but not at Ryan, never at Ryan. He’s not angry about how he’s dealing with the situation. He’s upset at everyone who’s hurt his friend during this, causing drama over such a small misunderstanding. He’s angry at everyone who’s uninformed about the truth of the situation, or quick to pick sides without knowing any better.

Ray is so very, very **_angry_ ** about how ignorant people are about the effect that all this unnecessary drama is having on Ryan; how it’s weighing him down and draining him.

Thankfully enough, most of his chat seems to be in agreement with him because they aren't just his fans, they're Ryan's fans too, so the subject is left at that— his mods are quick to time out anyone who tries to provoke him by bringing it back up.

Ray thinks that’s the end of it— but he receives a call from Ryan later on in the day, after he’s done streaming.

Ryan hadn't been lurking in the steam, no; Ray had made sure of that much before he’d gotten started on his rant. Ryan found out because someone had taken it upon themselves to send a clip of Ray’s vent and send it him— because sometimes gifs and text just don't do justice to the real video.

“It means a lot that you'd stand up for me like that.” Ryan tells him, and Ray wonders if it's just his imagination that his voice sounds a little hoarse, like he'd been crying not too long ago. It seems unlikely, but then again, with how stressful this entire situation has been on him...

“Of course man. What are friends for?” The words feel odd on his tongue, and Ryan lets out a hollow sounding hum in response before they end the call.

* * *

He really pushes the limits of friendship sometimes. It's a pathetic, one-sided crush at best— and half the time, Ray honestly had no clue what the fuck his emotions were doing.

His way of coping, like with most things in his life, is to joke about it. It's painfully obvious and transparent, he knows because most of his fans have picked up on it, and he can count on there always being someone asking questions about them, but they always laugh and shrug it off as they answer that they're friends.

Just friends.

Ray didn't know he could hate the word _friend_ so much.

Ray is a big boy though, and he can deal with his emotions like an adult, mom (in actuality, he was more like a horny teenager, but that's besides the point).

Ryan's gamertag briefly flashes on-screen during one of Ray’s stream, and Ray jokingly goes, “Shout out to Ryan for using our ship name for his gamer tag. Yes, the BM stands for Brownman, he's in denial if he says otherwise.”

It’s a weak joke, one he’s made countless times before, but no one seems to think twice about it, so he knows he’s not completely obvious— or getting better at hiding it. Either way, it’s good.

Friends.

Ray could do this.

( **Not** ).

* * *

Ryan’s first stream anniversary rolls around, and Ray makes sure not to be streaming that day because he plans to be streaming almost all day and he doesn’t want to steal viewers away from him.

Instead, Ray hosts his stream on his channel, and makes sure he sends a tweet out about it, then takes to hanging out in the chat, planning on just quietly lurking around— except that quickly backfires when people notice he’s there and start trying to talk to him.

Ryan noticeably perks up when he realizes Ray’s there, and it’s goddamn adorable at how happy he seems over such a simple thing. “Ray, get online and join me.” It’s not as much of a demand as it is a request, although it doesn’t really matter because Ray can’t say no to him.

Ray accepts a request to play Rainbow Six Siege.

 _Friends_.

Just good friends, that was all they were.

(Ray needed to get his emotions under check, or he was fucking doomed).

* * *

Convention season is always busy and stressful, as far as scheduling goes. Ryan and Ray go to a lot of the same events, but not all of them. They hang out when they can, stream when they can’t.

Ray’s hanging out in Ryan’s hotel room, the two of them relaxing after the weekend with some gaming before they have to head out. They’re sitting close together, hip to hip and legs touching— something that was more or less normal by now; but Ray could never get over it and had to calm down every time. They were just friends, after all; something he made sure to constantly remind himself of. It helped him keep a level head.

“Ray?” He hums in response to his name being called, focused on staring at the screen.

“ _Ray_.” Ryan repeats it with a bit more insistence, so he tears his eyes away from the screen to look at the other. The other is a lot closer than Ray thought he was, and he swallows thickly as he meets his gaze.

Ryan reaches up to tuck hair behind his ear, and Ray shudders a bit when his hand lingers, fingers slowly moving down to cup his jaw. His breath catches in his throat and he feels like he must be dreaming as the other leans in.

“Ray...” Ryan whispers gently, his voice smooth and mellow, and Ray is briefly reminded of the first time he heard him speak. He hovers, hesitation clear in his eyes— that won’t do in Ray’s opinion, and he promptly moved in to press their lips together.

The kiss is short and sweet and brief, and Ray still feels like he’s dreaming; heart pounding in his chest as he looks up at Ryan. Ryan’s face is flushed and his lips are still slightly parted in shock, but he looks at Ray adoringly, so he leans back in to kiss him again (and again, and **_again_** —)

They keep things on the down low for a while, don’t mention it for a while as they try to figure things out and get things steady between them.

...That actually doesn’t end up lasting very long, because the next convention, the next time that they get to stream together in person, he can’t resist the urge to casually peck Ryan’s cheek in between rounds of Call of Duty. Ray’s smug, like the cat that got the cream, when the other’s face starts to turn a bright red, and he glances into the chat for a reaction.

The chat has gone _crazy_ and he has to take a moment to apologize to the mods who are dealing with the chat— even if he’s not that sorry. “Alright, Raywood is canon, calm yourselves before nightbot starts to time you all out for spam.”

(“Raywood is a stupid ship name.” Ray says later on, as if he’s suddenly an expert on that stuff. He stares up at the ceiling blankly as he leans against Ryan, who raises a brow and gestures for him to elaborate. “It sounds gay.”

“...Ray, I hate to break it to you, but we’re gay. Can’t get much gayer than that.”

“Actually, we’re both bi. And it’s still stupid.” Ryan throws a pillow at his head. “Sortabrown sounds better.”)

* * *

Life goes on fairly normally after that.

Okay, that is a **lie** , a big lie. Even though many things stay constant, a lot of things change all the same; because the silly Skype calls become a lot longer and more meaningful, bits and pieces of their life become more intertwined. They stream together, and alone, and taunt each other during games, goof off, so forth and so on.

Ray’s favorite pastime becomes donating bits to Ryan’s stream with memes and messages (and getting joy out of the way he gets spooked every time, because the asshole _still_ hasn’t learned to change back his alerts).

Everything is going well— or at least, Ray thinks so.

It’s during one of their Skype calls that Ray notices Ryan seems to be in a particularly jumpy mood— nervousness, he concludes, for whatever reason.

“What’s on your mind?” Ray asks. He’s silently fearing the worst, but he won't admit that as he tries to quell his thoughts and not worry.

“I…” Ray watches Ryan chew on his lip for a few moments before sighing. “I got a job offer in Texas.” Ray raises a brow— didn’t he make enough streaming? There was no way he could be having financial problems, and voices those thoughts to him.

“I’m making plenty off of streaming. It’s more of just a safety measure, you know?” Ryan assures him, but the nervousness seems to still be present. Ray hums and lets things go quiet; the only noise being the game he was playing in the background.

“I think I’m going to take the job, if I can afford the move.” Ray doubts that there’s even any possibility that he can’t, but simply just gives him a nod of encouragement.

“You should. What kind of job is it? Something to do with your degrees?” Ray asks, figuring Ryan must’ve wanted to do something with his degrees since he had them— Ray could care less about education and that sort of thing, but whatever. He would always happily support Ryan in whatever it was he wanted to do.

He absentmindedly considering the fact of the slight increase in distance between them, because Texas was further away from New York than Georgia was, enough for a time difference; but they’d still have convention meetups, so really it wasn’t that big of a deal anyways.

“Tech support. It’ll just be during my off stream days.” Ray rolls his eyes because of **_course_ ** he was. Ryan was going to overwork himself one of these days.

“Ray?” Ryan’s voice breaks through his thoughts, and Ray answers with a small noise of acknowledgement. “H-How would you feel about moving in together?” He’s speaking quickly, voice a little bit trembly and words practically slurring together— and Ray can tell he’s been thinking about how to breach the subject all night.

 _Oh_.

Ray is quiet for only a brief moment, hardly even thinking about it, before he’s smiling fondly into the camera. “I’ve heard that Texas is really shitty, you know that? But I suppose it can’t be too bad if I get to have you there.”

* * *

Neither of them publicly mention the fact that they’re planning on moving; they want to keep it secret, make it a surprise. Ryan moves down a week before Ray does to get things straightened out and settled for them.

Ray arrives in Austin, Texas late on a Thursday night, and he still can’t really believe this is happening, how lucky he is— even as Ryan picks him up from the airport.

They eat a late dinner and head to bed— Ray curls up in Ryan’s arms and watches the man just sleep for a long while.

The next day, Ray starts off the stream with a tour of the place— surprising his audience as he carries the webcam around; showing off the full extent of his new streaming room, the kitchen, his TV and gaming setup.

“And for the grand finale, my favorite part of this new place, which has to be the bedroom. Bed’s comfy as shit, man.” Ray tells the chat, casually opening the door to show off the room as he pans the camera over towards the bed. “Oh, hey Ry. Say hi to chat.” There’s a muffled noise and Ryan raises a hand up from where he is to wave in the direction of the webcam.

(Needless to say, the chat goes wild and Ray returns to his computer to find the chat almost broken. He’s still not sorry).

* * *

Their new life is nice.

Ray loves the fact that he gets to wake up next to Ryan. That he gets to spend so much time with him.

They settle into living together fairly easily. Routines are established and it’s easy living with each other, it feels natural.

Sure, life might as well be more or less the same, except they’re in the same household now. Streams together are much more frequent and easy to do now— the chat still goes wild no matter what and Ray personally gets a kick out of it, even if it means that there’s always a worry of chat breaking itself. Ray gets to pull pranks on Ryan during streams. Ryan brings Ray food when he gets too into streaming another day of Stardew, or trapped in another never-ending round of Uno.

And the sex is a nice bonus to the living arrangements.

Ryan’s tech job works out pretty well too, even if Ray wishes that he would give himself more of a break; he sticks to streaming those days to distract himself from the other’s absence in the household.

Life is good. Ray is happy.

* * *

They’ve been living in the house for almost half a year when Ryan points out that their second anniversary is coming up, and they agree to take the day off for it...and spend it gaming. What can they say, old habits die hard.

“Ryan, what the **fuck** are you doing, man?” Ray notices that the other seems to be busy building… something with spikes in their game of 7 Days to Die.

“I’m making reinforcements to the front of our house.” Ryan speaks very matter of factly, as if it was clearly obvious that was exactly what he was doing.

“You’re wasting supplies, asshole. We already have a perfectly fine barrier around our house.” Ray’s only teasing him, he doesn’t really mind because Ryan’s perfectly content with whatever it is he’s doing, so Ray goes back to his job of reinforcing the house walls and cooking up the raw meat they’d hunted earlier.

“Nuh-uh, look, it’s already working!” Ray can hear a zombie killing itself on the spikes, and he snorts at how pleased with himself Ryan sounded.

“Whatever, _nerd_.” He speaks fondly and smiles as he busies himself with what he’s doing in the house.

Ryan’s character returns to the house a few minutes later, moving about wildly to get his attention as he speaks. “Ray, Ray _!_ Follow me, I have to show you something.” Ray follows him up to the roof without questioning him because Ryan sounds far too excited over what Ray expects to be some silly trivial thing.

The controller drops from his hands—

The spikes Ryan had been screwing around with spell out a message, a clear message that has Ray caught off guard, and he has to reread it a few times for it to process in his head.

**_Marry me?_ **

(Even if it’s slightly ruined by the dead zombies, Ray supposes it's fairly fitting for Ryan).

“How long have you been practicing that?” Ray breathes out— there’s no way he would’ve gotten that right the first time around. His gaze is fixed on the screen still, he can’t meet the other’s eyes right away.

“A while.” Ryan admits, sounding sheepish and his voice is small as he places a hand on Ray’s knee— successfully getting his attention and Ray looks up at him.

Ryan’s watching him intently; the hand that isn’t on his knee is holding out a ring, a slim silver band, and Ray can see the questioning look in his eyes (Ryan is **_scared_** , he realizes).

“Ray,” Ryan speaks softly, voice shaking just slightly, be it because he’s nervous or excited or some mixture of both. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Ray simply just smiles, reaching out to take his hand in his.

“I’d be happy to marry you, Ryan.”


End file.
